Joaquín Bondoni Gress Wiki
¿QUIEN ES? Es un actor, cantante y bailarín mexicano nacido el 8 de mayo del año 2003 en la ciudad de México. Es hijo del actor José Uberto Bondoni y Elizabeth Gress, cuando tenía tres años y su hermana menor uno sus padres se divorciaron. A temprana edad realizó el casting para estudiar en el centro de educación artística de televisa mejor conocida como CEA. En el 2010 hizo sus primeras apariciones en televisión al interpretar sus primeros personajes en la serie televisiva "la rosa de Guadalupe" donde dio vida a personajes como Juanjo, Rufino, Fabricio, Nico, Sebastian y Romulo en episodios como "Una atención constante", "Policías y ladrones", "aprendiendo a educar" entre otras. Comenzó a llamar la atención de la audiencia al interpretar a Ernesto en el capitulo de la rosa de Guadalupe "Amor Distinto". También tubo pequeñas participaciones en telenovelas como "Niña de mi corazón" de Pedro Damian, "Ni contigo ni sin ti", "Por ella soy Eva" de Rosy Ocampo. Además ha participado en episodios como "El buen morir es el premio al buen vivir" de la serie televisiva Como dice el dicho. En el 2017 formó parte del grupo de baile y canto infantil llamado "Wabi Lubi". Pero fue hasta el año pasado que se dio a conocer mundialmente al dar vida a Cuauhtémoc "temo" López Torres (hijo de Pancho López, personaje de la telenovela "Una familia con suerte"); personaje incluido en la telenovela "Mi marido tiene más familia" producida por Juan Osorio. Ha causado revuelo al protagonizar una historia gay junto con Emilio Osorio Marcos. La pareja llamada ARISTEMO por los fans es la pareja consentida de las redes sociales con tendencias nacionales diarias en Twitter. Joaquín Bondoni tambien pertenece a la grupo musical ''tres 8 uno ''colaborando en canciones como "No queda amor", "Un millón de sueños" y "Last chrismas". Le encanta la geografía y si no hubiera sido actor hubiese querido ser piloto. Le encanta viajar y quisiera conocer Sudáfrica y Madagascar. Actualmente estuvo en una obra musical llamada "Aristemo la comedia Musical" junto con Emilio Osorio con la participación de Gaby Platas, Laura Vignatti, María José Mariscal, Nikolas Caballero entre otros actores. Protagonizó una serie gay junto con Emilio Osorio llamada "Juntos El Corazón Nunca Se Equivoca" Escrita por Santiago Pineda y Pablo Ferrer y producida por Juan Osorio. Otros actores del elenco son Nikolas Caballero, Ale Müller, Eduardo Barquin, Gabriela Plata, Leticia Calderón, Helena Rojo, Nuria Bages y Sergio Sendel. La serie se estrenó el día 24 de junio del 2019 y cuenta con 26 capitulos. Joaquín Bondoni ha recibido premios tales como: * Reconocimiento Orgullo de mi ciudad * Premios Eres: Mejor beso * Galardón de honor * E! TV's Top Couple 2019 * GLAAD: Outstanding scripted television series spanish lenguage * Spoiler TV Character Cup: Mejor personaje * E! Online TV Scoop Awards: Mejor estrella revelación Tambien participó como invitado especial en el disco de Emilio teniendo 2 colaboraciones y una canción individual llamada "Si me dices que me quieres". Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse